


Tregetour

by ThereminVox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereminVox/pseuds/ThereminVox





	Tregetour

* * *

##  ** Valeska, J. **

Anonymous by profession.  
Innominate by relation.  
The humourless figure of muted speech depicting a portrait of hapless double rendering.

* * *

##  ** **

##  ** Valeska, J. **

#2 in issue.  
Unprecedented punctuation of pleading declaration.  
Restive, reclusive architect of solitary tune seeking boon of variegation to wrest from these uniform walls, designed with painstaking measure to master the miming incubus of estranged dreams and paracosms.

* * *

##  ** _ Wilde, X. _ **

A circus, indelible.

Omniscient database. Exceeding disarray of personal records….

An exodus from which the train’s passenger car remains inexorable in persistence.

Ceteris paribus, this obfuscation of hoary windows would never witness an alleviating respiration of salvation. 

Scoffing to nothing, and no one in particular, he denounces the train’s listless engineer, unfit to be classed in the same field of expertise so sorely contingent upon dexterity of cognition and clarified precision.

Perhaps the ouroboros of the conductor’s railroad was enough to contest and absolve petty offense of malpractice.

* * *

## 

##  **Valeska. Wilde. Valeska.**

> _One of these things is not like the others_
> 
> _One of these things just doesn’t belong_
> 
> _Can you tell which thing is not like the others_
> 
> _By the time I finish my song?_

Pestilent, the _**wayward brothers**_ were. 

Envision the inverts of Fate flocking within their claustrophobic cell, desirous of egress yet all the same rejecting imminent betrayal of identity should ever the sheer radiance shiver upon abject deformity.

With motifs of resurrection made pervasive and indomitable, quietus was largely redundant in the grand scheme of cycles. Regardless of phase or evolution, enduring metamorphosis of name would scarcely be germane to any ilk of exit strategy. 

By vice of <strike>_Xander_</strike> or <strike>_Valeska_</strike>, the tides of legacy were doubly conceived to be incurably replete with indissoluble malison.

* * *

##  _ _

##  ** _ Mr. J _ **

Composing elements of truth to reinforce the aging concrete.  
Still and all, a nurtured quarantine.

Jilted deviser of devotion’s noble proposal, now widowed to his own devious devices. 

Insurmountable though his labyrinths may be. 

All but faint glister of schematic pipe dream.

* * *

(_Lull_.)

A single thread of suspended disbelief….

Soundly, he surrenders to untamed whispers.  
Of something eldritch, he does not detain.  
From recess, it beckons.

Modest.

Meekly.

_**Beastly**_.

* * *

The veering course of baneful duality.

* * *

_At long last. _


End file.
